The patent application EP 1932558 A1 and the publication WO 2008/107670 A2 disclose auto-injector devices. The patent application US 2008/0132838 A1 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,503 disclose reloadable auto-injector devices.
The publication WO 2009/003234 A1 discloses a prefilled syringe having a retractable needle.